Kylie Pélissier (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/New Timeline
Kylie Désirée Pélissier is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She appeared in the game, Soulcalibur Endless Rage, which marks his debut appearance in the new, rebooted Soulcalibur timeline. Biography Soulcalibur VI Weapons Soulcalibur VI Kylie wields a blue version of Fatibal. Fighting Style Kylie always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Edge Raging Dragon Zodiac: Kylie hits her opponent multiple times with her nunchucks. She throws her nunchucks into the air and delivers a fiery punch to her opponent as a final blow and catches her nunchucks. Costumes In the Soul series, Kylie wears a variety of outfits which has a blue color. Soulcalibur Endless Rage Kylie's first costume is an off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a long slit on the right side of the dress. She also wears blue gloves and blue stilettos. Her second costume consists of a blue spaghetti strapped bra, blue panties, blue detached sleeves, a blue scarf, blue knee socks with white bows and blue frills on it and white heeled Mary-Jane shoes. Her fourth costume consists of a blue spaghetti strapped top with pictures of Amy's pets on it, blue short shorts and blue sandals. Her fifth costume consists of a blue bustier consisting of a spaghetti strap top, underwear, thigh-length socks and leather shoes. Her seventh outfit consists of a blue halterneck bra and a blue thong bikini. She does not wear her blue water shoes in this costume. Soulcalibur: A New Legend Kylie's first costume is the same as her Soulcalibur VI Kylie's first costume is the same as her second one from the Soulcalibur Endless Rage. Her second costume is the same as her fifth one. Relationships *Older sister to Cory and Barb. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Kylie's rivals are Raphael, Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. *Like her younger sister, Barb, Kylie's favorite hobbies are fighting with a nunchaku, having people do some training, and hanging out with friends. Quotes Gallery Soulcalibur VI Kylie's Weapon Pose 1 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 2 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 3 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 4 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 5 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 6 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 7 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 8 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 9 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 10 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 11 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 12 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 13 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 14 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 15 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 16 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 17 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 18 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 19 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Weapon Pose 20 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 1 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 2 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 3 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 4 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 5 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 6 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 7 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 8 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 9 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 10 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 11 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 12 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 13 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 14 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 15 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 16 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 17 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 18 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 19 (Better Version).jpg Kylie's Character Pose 20 (Better Version).jpg Videos Soulcalibur VI Easy Arcade Mode with Kylie Pélissier (Costume 1) Category:Soul Calibur Characters